Trata de no recordar
by Katie Lupin
Summary: Traducción del fic Try not to remember de Miss Bennet si quieren saber quién es, está en mi lista de historias favoritas, chequéenlo y dejen rr.


**Disclaimer:** Me topé con este fic, mientras estaba leyendo fics de Bones en inglés, de los cuales me he hecho adicta completamente. Lo leí y quedé tan asombrada por lo lindo que es, que me dije que TENIA que traducirlo y subirlo en español, así que me comuniqué con la autora original para obtener su permiso y traducir. Lo obtuve y aquí estoy… el fic es un sonfic con la canción "Try not to remember" de Sheryl Crow.

**Título orginal: **"Try not to remember…"

**Autora:** Miss Bennet

**Disclaimer original:** No poseo ni Bones, ni la canción.

**Trata de no recordar…**

El sol estaba tibio, pero el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte como para confortar a Booth mientras pasaba a través de la última puerta que tenía que franquear antes de abordar, en el que posiblemente, podría ser el último avión en el que estuviera.

Esa no es una actitud muy positiva, pensó. Pero una vez más ¿Cómo podría estar y seguir positivo si su situación actual lo dejaba un poco… Desesperanzado? Trata de no recordar aquello por lo que has pasado, se dijo a sí mismo por centésima vez en el día.

Try to erase

the smell of freedom

and every face

that happened to meet mine

Estirando su uniforme, mira como un joven oficial dice adiós a su esposa embarazada. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras besa a su esposo, casi sin separarse cuando él se arrodilla para besar su estómago, para decirle a su nonato que su papi volvería pronto a casa. Ella acaricia su cabello, sonriendo entre las lágrimas mientras él se levanta y la besa una vez más antes de partir.

Sí, pensó Booth, conozco ese dolor. No dejaba a una esposa, pero tenía un hijo, y la tenía a ella. Dando la espalda a la esposa llorosa concentró sus ojos en las puertas de salida. Justo ahí su vista encontró una multitud familiar.

Booth sonríe mientras ve avanzar a sus amigos hacia él, para un último adiós. Ahí estaban: Zach, Hodgins, Cam y Ángela. levantó erguida la cabeza, tratando de mirar detrás de ellos.

"No te preocupes", dijo Ángela una vez llegaron al él, "Ella vendrá, sólo necesita un poco de tiempo sola", el guiño de Ángela deja a Booth con una sonrisa triste. Sabía que extrañaría que ella lo molestaba acerca de Brennan.

"¿Cuándo abordas?" preguntó Cam, mirando sobre su hombro. Caminando hacia el avión podían verse a varios oficiales, todos ellos vistiendo uniforme, llevando sus bolsos de campaña apoyados en el hombro de la misma manera.

"Diez minutos, máximo", respondió mirando por sobre el hombro de Cam.

"¿Podemos enfocarte en despedirte de nosotros primero? Luego puedes tomarte tiempo con tu 'Huesos'", dijo Ángela, sonriendo mientras hacía enrojecer las mejillas de él.

"Disculpa. De acuerdo", dijo mientras frotaba sus manos. "¿Quién primero?"

"Sólo un apretón de manos antes de que las chicas hagan todo su ritual de lagrimeo" sentenció Hodgins ganándose la sonrisa del antiguo agente, actual Ranger.

"Excelente idea", respondió Booth mientras le daba un apretón de manos al entomólogo. "No aburras a Ángela con tus teorías conspirativas ¿De acuerdo?" ya eres suficientemente suertudo de que esté contigo, aún con tus extraños hábitos".

"Haré lo que pueda", contestó Hodgins sonriendo a su prometida.

"Y tú chico…" dijo Booth mientras se giraba hacia Zach. El doctor miraba hacia el cielo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Dándose cuenta de que no sabía qué decir, Booth simplemente levantó su mano y golpeó su hombro con la mano abierta, eso hizo el truco y el joven se relajó. Justo ahí sus ojos miraron más allá del vidrio de la salida del aeropuerto, ya estaba ahí, con sus ojos azules penetrando a los suyos.

Llevaba un vestido azul con un lazo por debajo del busto, Brennan cruzó el umbral de la puerta con los tacones repicando sobre el suelo. Esperaba, se detuviera junto a Ángela, pero, en vez de eso, continuó pasándolos a todos, deteniéndose más cerca del avión. El entendió de inmediato el mensaje. Lo que fuera que se dijeran ese día, quería que se mantuviera sólo entre ellos. Así que se quedó allí, esperándolo, los brazos cruzados en actitud defensiva, mirando a contraluz.

"Terminemos esto para que puedas ir con ella" sentenció Cam, a su manera, un poco brusca pero tierna, "Seeley…"

"Camille", respondió, ella le sonrió mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se abrazaban.

"No juegues al héroe ¿De acuerdo?" dijo mientras se alejaba de él, con su pelo oscuro cayendo por sus hombros.

"No puedo prometer eso", confesó, tratando de hacerlo pasar por un chiste sin lograrlo realmente. No había forma en que pudiera prometer eso, simplemente no podía prometer eso. Era su instinto básico el proteger a otros, y esa era la razón medular de que estuviese ese día allí, diciéndoles adiós.

"¿Siempre el caballero en armadura?", mencionó Ángela, con una sonrisa triste cruzando su rostro y un par de lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos. Booth caminó hacia ella, abrazando a la artista.

"Cuídala ¿De acuerdo?", no necesitaba decirlo, pero el sólo pensamiento de dejarla sola sin nadie que impidiera que volviese a ser la Brennan que había conocido dos años antes era demasiado para él, "No la dejes trabajar demasiado, y asegúrate de que salga de ese maldito laboratorio de vez en cuando", su preocupación era tan evidente en su voz que Ángela sonrió más abiertamente.

"Claro que sí cariño, sólo vuelve…", se alejó un par de pasos y suspiró viendo a su amiga a la distancia, "Ve", terminó, mientras él daba un vistazo final de todos ellos, antes de voltear.

Caminó lentamente, cada paso que daba hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido y su garganta se secara.

I see your eyes

in my own reflection

these broken skys

begin begin to mend

"Huesos", la llamó, y ella desvió sus ojos desde el avión para fijarse en él. Parecía calmada, demasiado calmada para él. Cuando las noticias de su partida llegaron, tuvo que manejar su enojo. Era una emoción y podía manejarla. Pero cuando sus ojos parecieron desenfocarse y sus labios formaron una tensa línea, comenzó a preocuparse.

"¿Podemos no prolongar esto?" pidió. No había ira en su voz, pero Booth pudo oír, indiscutiblemente un dejo de tristeza.

"¿Tanto apuro tienes de deshacerte de mí?" eso la hizo sonreír. 'Misión cumplida' pensó, sonrió de vuelta.

"Es sólo… Que no soy buena con las despedidas. No sé qué debería decir", lucía tan insegura, preocupada de con que su natural brusquedad pudiera decir algo malo. Siempre tan tierna, su adorable Huesos.

"No hay algo incorrecto que decir. No hay manuales para hacer esto", musitó, tratando de tocar su cabello. Esperó que se moviera fuera de su alcance mas no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó allí, mirando cómo la miraba. El sol brillaba, y ella parecía brillar en todas las formas de sombras y luces que lo hacían suspirar y pensar en ella. Verdaderamente extrañaría eso.

"Siempre hay una forma de decir algo incorrecto, creo que he comprobado eso a través de los años", amplió su sonrisa y él rió, sabía que eso siempre la confortaba. Ella extrañaría eso.

"Por favor Huesos. Has mejorado eso desde que nos conocimos", dijo bajando su mano.

"Bien", respondió, sonriendo más abiertamente a su cumplido, "¿Ya te despediste de Parker?", preguntó viendo sus facciones nublarse.

"Sí, Rebecca pensó que sería mejor que él no estuviese aquí cuando me fuera", sus ojos se suavizaron, su sonrisa se hizo discreta, como una brisa fresca en una noche de verano "Creo que fue lo correcto. Verlo hubiera sido demasiado para mí".

Ella mira su cara por un momento, memorizando cada centímetro de él. Sus ojos, cálidos y brillantes, sus labios, su nueva cabeza rapada; todo aquello del hombre parado frente a ella. Todo lo que lo hacía ser quien era: Seely Booth. "¿De verdad tienes que ir?" preguntó suavemente, tentada de recorrer su cara con la punta de sus dedos, sólo para estar segura de que aún seguía allí.

"Sí, de verdad tengo que ir", pensó que la parte más difícil había sido decir adiós a su hijo, pero dejarla a ella había probado ser igual de doloroso, "Los Rangers mostrarán el camino ¿Verdad?".

"Cierto", detrás de él, la Doctora Brennan vio a los últimos soldados abordando el avión. Este es el final, pensó.

"Creo que tu avión está por dejarte", sentenció, y él se volvió para confirmar lo que le decía y que ya sabía, "¿Podemos saltarnos la parte de los abrazos y demases? Estoy segura de que si me abrazas, comenzaré a llorar y no quiero eso". Él trató de esconder su decepción junto con el dolor. Tocarla era algo que se había ganado, pero sus deseos eran sus órdenes.

"De acuerdo… Adiós Doctora Brennan". Dijo son una sonrisa, cuadrándose ante ella. Ella sonrió y se cuadró de vuelta.

"Adiós Capitán Booth" y con una mirada final, tomó su bolso de campaña sobre hombros y se volvió para irse, guiñándole por última vez. Ella se quedó mirándolo mientras trataba de componerse a sí misma, una cálida sensación en sus mejillas hizo que subiera una de sus manos a su cara. Dándose cuenta de que lloraba, limpió sus lágrimas, enojada con ella misma. No podía quebrarse ahora que se iba.

"Eso pudo salir mejor" murmuró Ángela mientras miraba a Brennan caminar hacia ellos, abrazándose a sí misma apretadamente mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello, haciendo danzar sus rizos por todo su rostro.

"Volverá", dijo Cam.

En el mismo momento en que le dio la espalda, Booth sintió un peso en su corazón y el bolso de pronto se hizo mucho más pesado de lo que era en realidad.

Algo se rompió dentro de él, con las piezas cayendo y encajando juntas. Si se iba dejando cosas sin decir, se arrepentiría siempre de todo lo que no dijo y todas esas palabras sin decir retumbarían su cabeza cada día, volviéndolo loco. Tiró al suelo el bolso, se devolvió caminando a grandes trancos.

Ella no lo escuchó venir, ni notó su presencia hasta que su mano agarró su brazo, volteándola hacia él. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo antes de que sus labios chocaran con los suyos. Tomando por sorpresa, lentamente se relajó ante él, respondiéndole el beso con igual pasión.

Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, perdido en las suaves ondas, mientras su otra mano tomó camino a su espalda, acercándola más hacia él. Una mano en su cuello, la otra su hombro, ella se dejó perder en sus labios, su mente se estremeció mientras él ganaba acceso a su boca, probándola con desesperación. Demasiado pronto se separaron, sus frentes se juntaron mientras degustaban el último contacto.

"Espérame" dijo él, sin aliento, mientras se llenaba con la floral fragancia de su champú.

"Te esperaré…" dijo ella antes de volver a encontrar sus labios.

Cuando se separaron Booth robó un vistazo más de ella, sus ojos memorizaron su presencia, su resplandor, su preciosa cara, el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo miraba a él; cada cosa que la hacía ser quien era: Temperance Brennan, su Huesos.

Volviéndose contra ella recogió su bolsa, sin atreverse a mirar atrás temiendo que podría perder lo último de coraje que le quedaba. Tenía que irse, pero también tenía que regresar, y para eso necesitaba concentrarse.

Mirando atentamente a su compañero, ella sonríe tristemente mientras sus dedos tiernamente se posan sobre sus labios inflamados, no se molesta en mirar a nadie para reconocer el contacto.

"Volverá a ti, cariño" la voz de Ángela suena tan suave y segura que Brennan casi le cree. Pero sólo casi.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Estadísticamente hablando…" es detenida por la mano de Ángela apretando su brazo.

"No se trata de eso. Se trata de Booth, y del hecho de que él nunca podría romper una promesa que pudiera hacerte a ti".

"No puedes afirmar eso" sabía lo que su amiga trataba de hacer, pero lo último que quería oír eran mentiras para confortarla.

"Claro que puedo, porque tengo fe en Booth. Tengo fe en que volverá a ti. Y no importa qué tanto intentes negártelo, sabes que tienes fe en él también. Tan solo trata de no olvidarlo". En verdad, si era honesta con ella misma, sabía que había una irracional vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que todo estaría bien y que se adecuaba a lo que Ángela describía como fe.

Así que abrazó a su mejor amiga, alejando todos sus pensamientos negativos, aún en contra de su propia naturaleza. Si la fe podía traerlo de vuelta a ella, entonces, desde ese momento, se consideraba creyente.

Todo lo que le importaba esta que volviera a casa. Que volviese a ella.

In the still of the night

do you laugh do you cry

do you try not to remember?

if it's a question of fate

do you love do you hate

do you try not to remember?

* * *

¿Y qué piensan¿Qué tal me quedó? Lo interesante de este asunto de traducir es que si dejan review, yo lo tengo que traducir para la autora original del fic, así que no sean flojos y ayúdenme a practicar mi inglés para el semestre que sigue…

Saludos…. Katie.


End file.
